Dos Corazones
by parkyrim
Summary: JACOBxLEAH. Jacob va por el bosque y se encuentra con Leah que se bañaba en una cascada. Dos corazones que, juntos, empiezan a sanar. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclainer:** Estos personajes no me pertencen, son pura y exlusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.  
=)

Dos Corazones.

Que fiaca, tengo sueño. Me gustaria no tener guardia hoy. Además... ¿De que sirve? Ya no hay peligro. Los Cullen no son un peligro, tal vez, mi mejor amiga, Bella, si lo sea. Pero la pueden controlar con facilidad, incluso ella sola se controla...  
Estaba caminando y fue entonces que olí a Leah, me pregunté que hacía ella por acá sino estaba de guardia. Me acerqué a un claro del bosque, donde había una hermosa cascada, con un lago debajo, la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, y una figura estaba parada bajo la cascada: Leah, sin ropa alguna que cubra su cuerpo. ¿Que hacia Leah, dandose un "baño", por asi decirle a las tres de la mañana en el medio de un bosque?, no lo sabia, pero se veia... ¿Linda? ¿Sexy? No tenia idea de cual era la palabra exacta, pero no pude evitar mirarla. Decidí que no era correcto espiar a una chica desnuda, por más que ella se halla expuesto tan tentadoramente a cualquier ser vivo con consiencia que pasara por allí. Entonces emprendí la huida.  
- ¡Jacob! ¿¡Que te crees que estás haciendo espiandome!?  
Me quedé congelado, totalmente aterrado y cuando volví a ser capaz de moverme empezé a correr rapido, muy rapido y no paré hasta llegar a mi casa sabia que me pegaría en cuanto se acercara, sabia que no le iba a importar que yo sea el alfa y ella la.."beta". No es que le tuviera miedo a que me pegue, pero la verdad, me moría de verguenza por mi actitud de haberme quedado mirandola. Antes de llegar a mi casa cambié de fase y me puse los pantalones sin dejar de avanzar. Billy no se encontraba en casa, debía estar donde Sue. Me alegre por eso, estaba muy alterado. Me saqué la ropa y me meti bajo la ducha. Terminé de bañarme y fui a mi habitacion, me puse unos pantalones y me tire sobre la cama para dormir un poco y olvidarme de todo, pero me fue imposible.  
Me quedé mirando el techo hasta que la oscuridad de la noche invadió mi cuarto. Seguro Billy estaba esperandome en lo de Sue o en lo de Emily, y yo no pensaba acercarme a donde estuviera Leah. Pensé y pensé durante horas y llegue a una única e irrevocable conclusión, que había estado evitando llegar a ella durante un tiempo: Me pasaban cosas con Leah, sí, sonaba terrible pero asi era.  
Se me estaban cerrando los ojos, casi me habia logrado dormir, cuando mi olfato detectó un olor a agua y barro, y mis oídos pasos, habia alguien en mi cuarto, abri los ojos de golpe y estaba Leah parada frente a mi, mirandome con expresión disgustada y el cabello mojado.  
- Oye me mojas todo el cuarto..  
- Cállate y escucha asqueroso y pervertido perro alfa.. ¿Me vas a decir...  
- Espera que te traigo una toalla o te vas a enfermar..-Dije esto y fui al baño dejandola en mi cuarto boquiabierta.  
Volvi y le entregué la toalla, ella se secó y me miró.  
- ¿Porque estabas espiandome Jacob?  
- Yo.. ehh.. Mira, yo escuche a alguien y me asomé, apenas me había dado cuenta de que eras vos, y ahi me gritaste.. Perdón, enserio que no queria.. Yo nunca te miraría, digo.. No es que no seas linda, sexy, atractiva...-Agregue al ver su expresión de disgusto.  
- ¿Enserio pensas todo eso de mi? -Había cambiado su expresión.  
- Yo.. no que estas dicien... Si, enserio...-Dije bajando la mirada y ruborizandome.  
- Jacob... Dime..¿sentiste algo cuando...cuando me viste bajo la cascada?  
- ¿Que? -¿como podía preguntarme eso? ¿Comoo?-Yo..nosé Leah, estoy confundido, MUY confundido-  
- Y... ¿me das permiso para confundirte un poco más? -Me preguntó picaramente.  
- Yo..No creo que eso sea buena id.... Aunque me niegue vas a hacerlo igual, ¿verdad? -Me asintió levemente.- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?  
- Nosé. jjajja. -Se me acercó y yo tratando de que el espacio que nos separaba no se corte, empezé a irme para atrás, hasta que algo me hizo caer, la cama. Leah en vez de frenarse avanzó más y cayó sobre mi. Me miró y rozó sus labios con los mios, apenas un rozé, cuando quise profundizar más el beso, Leah se paró y se marchó sin decir una palabra, dejandome más confundido de lo que habia estado nunca.  
- Se sentia tan... bien...-Fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormido.

Me desperté a la mañana, justo al alba y fui a dar un paseo por la playa. Me sentia atraido por Leah, eso era seguro. Pero... mi imprimación por Renesmee era total. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente Renesmee parecía evitarme, me pregunté porque seria...  
- Hola Jake.. -Dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.  
- Hola Nessie- Le dije sonriendo-¿Que te trae por aca?  
- Quiero hablar contigo Jake..  
- ¿...Sobre...?  
- Sobre nosotros..  
Sentí un cuchillo clavarse en mi corazón, por su cara, sabia que no era nada bueno.  
- Jake... Hay alguien más... Pero no quiero que te sientas mal, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿esta bien?  
- ¿Q-Quien es? -logré articular. Nunca habiamos sido nada, pero ella sabia mis sentimientos y me los habia correspondido, incluso nos besamos una vez, y ahora esto...  
- Yo... nose si deba...  
- ¡¡Dime quien es!!  
- Promete no lastimarlo, ¿lo haras?  
- Prometo no hacerle nada, solo quiero saber quien es..  
- Nahuel... Es medio vampiro, medio humano... como yo...  
En ese momento, perdi el habla, dejé de sentir el cuerpo, excepto ese agujero en mi corazón que lo acababan de agrandar, haciendolo parecer un agujero negro.. Ella no me queria más... Salí corriendo de alli haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Renesmee, no me di cuenta cuando pero habia llegado a la cascada donde habia estado Leah la noche anterior, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me tiré al agua y me quedé sumergido mucho rato, esperando morir... Pero no pasaba nada, no moría, aunqe mi cuerpo pedía aire, no moría...  
Había pasado un rato muy largo cuando, por fin, empezé a perder la conciencia. Pero algo me agarró por la cintura y me sacó del agua. Era demasiado tarde, mis pulmones estaban llenos de agua. Sólo podía ser conciente de una cosa, veía un angel delante de mi, asi que fui al cielo despues de todo... Un momento... El angel estaba...¿llorando? un angel no debería llorar, eso no esta bien. Levanté mi mano y le sequé una lágrima. Después de eso, toda fuerza abandonó mi cuerpo.  
- ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡por favor, no te vayas! ¡quedate conmigo! -Dijo una voz llorando. Sentía presión en el estomago, y me erguía para devolver grandes cantidades de agua.  
Abrí los ojos por primera vez, y vi a Leah presionando mi estómago tres veces y luego se acercó a mi para darme respiración boca a boca. Y me vió despierto.  
- ¡Jacob!-Dijo entre sollozos- ¡¡que felicidad!! ¡Estas bien!  
- Si. Leah, ¿porque no me dejaste morir?  
- ¿Que?  
- Era mi intención...  
- ¿Pero por que?  
- Ya no tiene sentido, Nessie me dejó y se fue con otro vampiro de su tipo...  
- Supongo que soy demasiado egoista como para dejarte morir, incluso si fuera eso lo que tu desearas, además, no pensabas que ibas a librarte tán facilmente de Seth y de mi, ¿verdad?  
Me senté y le sonreí: -No, supongo que eso es imposible.-Me miró como si pudiera partime a la mitad sólo con moverme, pero yo estaba bien.  
- Lamento de verdad ser tan tonto, gracias por salvarme Leah - Dije y le dediqué una sonrisa.  
- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso... Por favor Jake.  
- Esta bien... Te lo prometo -Dije sonriendole.- Yo... Te queria pedir perdon..  
Ella me miro confundida.  
- ¿Perdon? ¿Perdon porque?  
- Porque te molestaba por pensar tanto en Sam, y te burlaba por sentirte dolida por tanto tiempo. Y yo, ahora, sé lo que sentís, y es horrible esa sensación.  
- Ai Jake, no te preocupes por eso -Me dijo sonriendo.  
- Que bueno que no haya rencores entre nosotros- Le devolvi la sonrisa.  
Nos miramos a los ojos, parecía que ninguno podia, o queria apartar la mirada. Apoyé una de mis manos en su rotro y la acaricié.  
- Leah, estas... tan linda hoy... mas que cualquier otro dia, y quería decirte, que, aunque me digas que todo esta bien con Sam, se qe todvia sentis dolor...  
- Jake yo...  
- Así que vengo, Para ser la persona que estará siempre a tu lado... Yo seré el hombre Que te entenderá, y lo daré todo por cuidar de ti. Sí, lo haré... Leah... dejame curar ese dolor...  
Leah estaba boquiabierta mirandome muy sonrojada. Me acerque un poco, mi mano aun seguia en su mejilla, y nos seguiamos mirando a los ojos, muy despacio rompi el espacio que nos separaba. Era un beso tierno, sanando las heridas con cada roce, ella profundizó el beso y yo le correspondi con más entusiasmo. Eramos dos corazones tristes, dos corazones heridos, y, ahora, dos corazones que empezaban a sanar, que se empezaban a amar.

**_[Fin]_**

_Dejen Reviews =)_

_ojalá les haya gustado :)_

_Para Deb (Buuminwonderland), que ama esta pareja! Te re kieroo!_

_Un beesoo!_

**GenoBlack!**


End file.
